


The Years

by midoritakamine



Category: Senyuu.
Genre: CH1: major character death, CH3: ghost/haunting AU, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-02
Updated: 2016-11-04
Packaged: 2018-08-28 17:54:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8456149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/midoritakamine/pseuds/midoritakamine
Summary: A collection of various ficlet ideas that came to mind. Various ships/chara tags and warnings to be added.





	1. Clocktower

**Author's Note:**

> i can't seem to force myself into writing a lengthy fic atm so i decided to go off various short prompts i had in my head
> 
> CH1: an AU where Ros can see timers of how long others have left to live

He learns to stop looking eventually.

There, above everybody's head, sat a floating little timer. When he was younger, he didn't understand the phenomena. He asked his father once, but that ended in another wild failed experiment that drove the irritation he held for his father up another peg. He asked his mother once, but she ended up scolding his father instead so he never brought it up again. He asked Crea, who with a curious sparkle in his eyes and a pure smile asked "What's the numbers above my head say?"

Ros didn't know back then that the ominously ticking 2:30:51, 2:30:50, 2:30:49 above Crea's head wasn't just a silly phenomena.

Ros didn't know back then that as they walked, the timer's ticking down, the now-threatening 00:00:25 and counting, was in fact, a death sentence. He didn't know until he saw it happen.

But since he now knows, he stops looking. He doesn't acknowledge the full timers above everybody's heads as he wanders. He turns a blind eye to the timer of 00:30:54 above the single mother's head, ignoring the slight sink of pity at her baby's much fuller timer. And most of all, he disregards the timer sitting above the bright-eyed, hero hopeful's head when he approaches him in the castle.

He makes damn sure to ignore the timer after they set out. He could look, and in a way he can't help but look. His eyes do see the ticking numbers but he brain refuses to process them; he wonders why. He processes every timer's numbers,he just ignores them because he has no attachment to the numbers' owners. So why, he thinks to himself as he watches this pitiful, ridiculous hero struggle against a monster, does he feel a sense of dread overtake the sadistic joy? He's not looking. He's not looking. He's looking and he sees it and he refuses to listen to it.

There's no way this hero's timer is set to expire in a few days.

He refuses to listen to it, and it bites him in the ass the same way it did when he didn't understand it.

_Oh_ , he thinks dully, as he watches the timer hit zero, watches as the light leaves the hero's eyes (a familiar light that drives the knot in his stomach into his throat), _that's why I ignored it._

_I didn't want Alba to die._


	2. Visitations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CH2: Teufel doesn't understand why Crea visits the castle so much

There he is again.

Teufel's still-drowsy eyes land on that bicolour-haired boy again and he wonders for the however many-th day in a row why he's here, and why he's yet again following him around. He wouldn't say it bothers him, not at all; the bright eyes and stupid commentary as he goes along avoiding work is almost pleasant. When the boy isn't at the castle, Teufel almost feels... empty? He shakes his head. That isn't the word. Maybe... disappointed? He aligns it to how he feels everyday that isn't payday.

That's why, when he hears footsteps running behind him and the crash of somebody's face into his back, Teufel isn't put off. "Ah, Crea?"

He gets a snicker in response and he knows if he glances down and lifts his arm, a glowing pair of blue eyes would be smiling up at him. He looks anyway. It wasn't as if he dislikes that look.

"Teufel, I'm back again!" Crea exclaims, shifting up so that he can place his chin on Teufel's shoulder. With a faint warm feeling pooling in his stomach, Teufel turns his head away to hopefully ignore it. He wonders yet again why he gets this feeling around Crea and, though he mentally already knows why, he chooses to ignore it.

After several moments of Crea not moving from his spot, Teufel shuffles. "Crea, are you going to let go of me?"

"Nope!"

"... why not?" A pit of embarrassment swells up in his stomach.

Crea pauses to think for a second, his lips twisting and eyebrows scrunching and Teufel mentally kicks himself for thinking it's cute. "Because I like touching you? Or at the very least I like being close with you, ehe!"

Teufel mentally kicks himself and the burning pit of embarrassment again for the slight jump in his chest. "Being close... to me?"

"Yeah, yeah!" Crea nods and, finally, releases Teufel's waist. "I mean, Shion's always so busy these days helping Alba study magic so I need something to do, right?" He cocks his head to the side and a bit of hair falls in front of his eyes. It doesn't disrupt the direct line of pure happiness Crea's sending and the intangible feeling almost makes Teufel need to sit down.

"So I decided I'd come talk to you. Is that okay?"

Before he can stop himself, Teufel finds himself nodding and, god-forbid, smiling. "Yeah, I'm glad you do." Teufel figures he can forgive himself for being honest, especially after Crea hugs him again and he feels excited, hot exhales through the jacket of his suit and he unconsciously lifts his arms to hold Crea close too.

In a way, Teufel thinks, Crea's visits to the castle pay way more than any check could.


	3. Mirage

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CH3: Ros the unfriendly ghost haunts Alba and Foyfoy's apartment

"But he is!"

It's the third time this week that with incredulous eyes, Alba accuses Foyfoy of hallucinating. Irritation has been building inside the blonde for weeks as he started noticing things... change. A slight move of furniture, a magazine left open to a page neither he nor Alba were reading, a door left open when it should be shut. He had asked Alba if he was playing pranks, but Alba's deadpan and subsequent cry of "Why would you suspect me of all people?!" left the answer in the air.

Who was doing it? Last week, Foyfoy got his answer.

* * *

 

He wasn't even standing; it was more he was floating, the wall behind him somehow visible through his body as he flicked through the book's crisp pages. A bored expression sat upon his face and he didn't seem to notice that he was being watched. Not until Foyfoy threw the nearest object (a banana, interestingly enough) at him. It fell pathetically to the floor and the bored expression turned towards Foyfoy. "What?"

"Who are you?!"

"M'name's Ros," was the simple answer as the semi-translucent man went back to reading. "I live here."

Foyfoy scrunched up his nose. "No, you don't?" The glance of annoyance shot at him made his spine tingle. "Well, you don't. My roommate and I signed the lease and last I checked, you weren't present to sign it with us. And you don't pay any rent! You can't live here if you aren't on the lease or pay rent, so..."

Ros snapped the book shut and walked- no, _floated_ towards Foyfoy. The pit in his stomach grew larger and Foyfoy backed himself up against a wall unconsciously. The dull expression on Ros's face was combined with the shine of... was that amusement in his eyes? "Oh, I do live here though. Been here longer than you both."

"T-than why haven't we, like... why haven't we seen you? Or the landlord tell us you were here?" The amusement in Ros's eyes grew as he leaned in closer. Strangely enough, Foyfoy couldn't feel Ros exhale despite the closeness. If he thought, Foyfoy also couldn't notice the rise and fall of Ros's chest and his skin was deathly pale. The strength to ask about all of these strange signs wasn't in him; in fact, it was taking all of Foyfoy's strength to not let his legs fall out from under him due to the powerful presence Ros had.

"Why?" Ros tilted his head a little, an amused grin playing his lips. If Foyfoy ventured a guess, he'd say Ros enjoyed the discomfort on his face. "It's because I'm dead. You're the first one to notice me in awhile."

* * *

 

Ever since then, Foyfoy's attempts to get Alba to believe him were unsuccessful. He knows that based on Alba's personality, he wouldn't believe him but it nags at Foyfoy that Alba can't see the figure smirking behind him as he spills a bit of water on the tile floor, thus causing Alba to slip and bringing a delighted grin onto Ros's face. Foyfoy can't help but smile a little too as he stands to help Alba up. Ros is an asshole but... if he thinks about it, Foyfoy enjoys being able to notice him now. When Alba's out at a studying session or working, thus leaving the house empty, it became comforting to Foyfoy to know he could ask and Ros would be there.

"Hey Ros," within a minute, the translucent figure appears hovering above Foyfoy's head, "why aren't you like... in heaven? Or whatever the real afterlife is?"

Ros seems to ponder the question for a little, threading his fingers through the gaps in the red scarf around his neck. "Mm, I'm not sure. Doesn't bother me either. If I was in the traditional afterlife or whatever it is, I couldn't mess with Alba."

Foyfoy smirks to himself at the image of Alba stubbing his toe or once again slipping on Ros's spilled water. "Yeah, that's true."

"I'm also glad because you noticed me." This makes Foyfoy's smirk drop and instead get replaced by... what kind of face did he make? Foyfoy could feel a slight heat in his face as he looks up towards Ros. The latter is, as usual, blankfaced save for the amused glint in his red eyes.

"E-excuse me?"

"I met you," Ros says, lowering himself so he's floating eye-level with Foyfoy, "and you talked to me. You're the first one to do that in... actually, you're the first one to not run screaming that this apartment is haunted. Kinda admirable, kinda stupid. Then again, that's the kind of person you are."

Foyfoy turns his eyes away, praying that Ros can't see the red on his face. "I'm not really admirab- wait, stupid?!" Ros snickers at the indignant twist of Foyfoy's lips. "You're the stupid one!"

Ros seems to ponder the thought before shrugging. "I am, I suppose."

"If I'm stupid for not running screaming for the Ghostbusters," Ros unintentionally snorts, which makes Foyfoy laugh a little as well, "why are you stupid?"

This time Ros is silent for a minute.

"... I'm stupid because I'm happy I met you."

Before Foyfoy can ask what that means, Ros quickly makes himself disappear again. Foyfoy finds himself sitting there for a few minutes in silence, trying to make sense of those words coming from Ros. Eventually he gives up; there's no making sense of Ros in the first place. As he wanders towards his bedroom, however, Foyfoy finds that the smile on his face won't go away and the warm burn in his chest isn't all that bad.


End file.
